


12.13 - Midnight

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We visit the ARV verse again. Adrian is maybe 7 or 8?</p>
            </blockquote>





	12.13 - Midnight

"Daddy! I have an idea—oh! Sorry. Your door was open."

Blaine laughed and hiked up his slacks, tucking in his shirt without looking up. "It's okay, buddy. Whatcha need?"

"Well." Adrian walked into his dad's bedroom and plopped three presents onto the bed, one meticulously wrapped, and two—not so much. "I would like to open my Christmas Eve present now." He grinned and nodded, eyeing the packages as if giving his dad an extra clue. "I'll even give you and Papa yours early."

Blaine looked at the packages, then at Adrian, then at his bedside clock and back at Adrian, who was shining as brightly as the star on the top of their tree. "Ade, it's 9 in the morning. You haven't even digested breakfast yet."

"Yes. But. I've been—" Adrian huffed and dragged Blaine into the living room where the family computer was set up.

Kurt peeked out of the kitchen and answered the confusion. "NORAD!"

"Yeah, see?" Adrian wiggled back into the computer chair and pointed at the screen. See? Santa landed in Melbourne. So, it's midnight there. Which means it's Christmas—"

"It's Christmas _there_ , not here. They had to wait. So do you."

Adrian looked longingly back into his dad's bedroom and slipped a glance back up to Blaine. "Tommy Zalinski didn't have to wait."

Blaine spun Adrian's chair around so he could see his son's eyes, grateful when Kurt stepped up behind him, a strength in the force field against the pouty golden eyes looking up at him—eyes that reminded him of Adrian's mother. "Tell me about Tommy Zalinski."

"He had Christmas like—a _week_ ago. And it wasn't midnight and it wasn't Christmas, but Santa got there anyway and he got that Hotwheels thing with the remote control helicopter and—"

Blaine blanched. "Is that something you wanted Santa to bring you?"

"No. Well, now yes, but—"

"I'm sure we could somehow get a message to—"

"Blaine Devon Anderson, it is December the twenty-fourth." Kurt pinched at Blaine's side and Blaine fought to not flinch.

"Right. It is. Ade, what does this have to do with opening your Christmas Eve present?"

"Everyone else is getting Christmas already." He pointed back to the bedroom. "I brought _your_ gifts out—from me." He smiled brightly again, clearly pleased with his reasoning.

Kurt snickered and Blaine decided Kurt was more useful hiding in the kitchen. "Uh-huh. Bribery?"

"No! Not—" Adrian slumped back in the seat. "Yes. Very much bribery." He spun back around and looked at the screen. "See? He's in Tokyo already. They're getting Christmas!"

"They also waited all the way through Christmas Eve and are now in bed asleep." Blaine sunk his fingers into Adrian's curls and kissed the top of his head. "Waiting is the hardest part, I know. But, I have to go to work. You and Papa have an ice skating date."

"And Schmackery's," Adrian reminded him.

"And Schmackery's. What are you bringing me?"

Adrian sighed and counted off his dad's cookie order with his fingers. "Dirty peppermint, eggnog and Ginger Rogers."

"Because all of the homemade cookies here aren't nearly enough," Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt, we've been over this."

"Yes, I know… Schmackery's." Kurt kissed Blaine's temple and headed back towards their bedroom to put the gifts back where they belonged, calling over his shoulder as he left. "You're going to be late for work."

Adrian sighed again, obviously resigned to his fate of waiting. "When will you be home?"

"I'm off at ten. You can stay up that late."

"What if you have a fire at like… 9:30?"

"Then you'll be grateful. Because someone else's Christmas will be ruined and yours won't."

Adrian's shoulders slumped and he glanced at the screen again. "Seoul."

"He's on his way, buddy."

"For a magical elf, he sure is slow."


End file.
